


A Captain and his Ship, Queen and her Country

by WildStrike259



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, Death in this, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ships going down in war, Tragedy, War, Writing Exercise, not vivid death description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildStrike259/pseuds/WildStrike259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A planet long ravaged by war, one ship and its Captain will be forever remembered. Especially by its Queen, or more known as Commander Prima, daughter of Kaden Prime. On this day the Captain made the ultimate sacrifice. WARNING!- feels might be provoked and tragedy will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain and his Ship, Queen and her Country

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago but this is my first post on here, so I hope its OK. Let me know what you think or if you want to see what this revolves around ( the war). I really have nothing to say besides hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> If you caught the Transformers reference you are awesome. BTW Prima in here is a last name not the character Prima from Transformers, but was inspired by her name.

The boat was rocking side to side, so severely that one would be surprised that it hadn't flipped over yet. Everyone aboard was running around, panicking. They were severely questioning themselves, asking themselves, " Why would we come on this boat?"  
They must not have been thinking clearly, this boat led them straight into a war zone. A war zone known for the harsh and deadly waves, both in battles and water. The war is effecting the entire world. The world was shattered to pieces, shattered and ruined from its former glory. There are many sides but three known sides in this war. Gotenna remembers all sides forming while the war began.

One side is known as the Protective Bolts, for short Bolts. They protect and fight the evil side.There leader's name is Gotenna Prime or known as Commander Prima. Her Father Kaden Prime along with her both are the leader of this group. They have a special elite warrior group. Which includes the leader Gotenna, her husband Jay, brother Gale, and her best friend Ace. They fight, fights that most would never get out of alive. They all have had tough lives and were trained since a very young age, trained wither they wanted to be or not. Trained to fight, save and protect. The Bolts all are made of brave men and women who fight till death to protect the innocent.

The evil side is called the Ex-Bolts. They destroy everything, kill anyone. It doesn't matter if they are a man, woman or children. They care about no one, they even turn against there own rank. Turn against there own side. As long as there leader Vexx Ash could rule there home planet, XBolt. Vexx is ruthless, he doesn't take anyone personally and cares for no one, even his old friend Kaden whom he betrayed and started this war. Every member of this side knows how to fight and fights with the intent to kill, which is why so many die, by the intimidation it self.

The last more known side is more dangerous than most would think. The neutrals. They have no side, they hate fighting and just want peace. More neutrals die than Bolts and Ex-Bolts combined. They all are scared, and find scraps where ever they can. Sometimes it even evolves garbage scraps or if desperate enough... People.

The boat was rocking violently against the waves. People falling just from the sheer force of rocking. Everyone on the deck heard a horn amidst their current ordeal. They saw a huge ship, one built for these kind of waves, and if one looked up you could see the outlines of four people. Everyone started cheering. You could hear shouts of " Its them! There here to save us!", " Thank god!" or " Its the elite warrior group! We're saved!!" Even the ones still in the bottom of the boat could hear the happiness coming from the deck. The elite guard landed as Gotenna started to talk.

" Do not worry, we will help you get to the mother-ship. Please stay calm so that we may help you." Gotenna announced as her and Jay went under to get the people that were trapped. When they were freed some were crying out of relief. They had gotten all the passengers off the ship, they had gotten as many of the dead as they could get.

Gotenna ran to the captains cabin, panting from all of the energy she is using in this one mission. She broke down the door and saw the captain writing something on a piece of paper on his desk. When Gotenna broke the door down, the captain jumped.

" Commander Prima?! Have all of my passengers been saved?!" He asked his voice tight with worry and stress.

" Yes Captain John. While there are some dead we have saved many. It was a good thing you called this in as quickly as you did. You have saved many lives tonight." She told him while putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm glad." He sighed with relief. " I have a request for you."

" What would it be?"

" Could you please give this letter and recording to my wife?" He asked in a sad tone. Gotenna looked at him shocked.

" Captain, may I ask why? We don't have much time, we must escape this ship."

" I will be staying with this ship, as a captain of this ship I must by law go down with it."

" I request you to think hard about this Captain, you have saved them, you can't get in trouble with anyone of authority for leaving. Your passengers have been saved which means you can leave without any repercussion." Gotenna told him in a dead serious voice. The captain looked down, biting his lip slightly.

" I'm deeply sorry, but I can't go. I wouldn't be able to face the country, my family, or wife again. I failed to save the ship that I have grown up with, I am staying with this ship." He declared confidently. He looked at his Commander straight in the eyes." Now Commander Prima, can you please give these items to my wife, so she may not mourn as much knowing she has nothing left of me?" He asked.

Gotenna gulped but not out of nervousness, but from the sorrow swelling up inside of her. She really didn't want to leave him, but she knew she had no choice. He will be staying, staying to die with his down ship. She looked at Captain John after making up her mind.

" Alright, it would be an honor for me to take this and give it to your wife." She told him, hiding her sorrow.

The Captain smiled at her. He knows what he doing and he knows he will never see the beautiful face of his wife again. Never hold her as she cry's, hear her angelic laugh, or eat her heavenly cooking. This was a tough decision for him to make, despite the fact he made it seem like it was simple. He understood that he could go back but he knew there were still dead passengers that they hadn't been able to find.

He handed Gotenna the letter, the recording and a small chest. His name carved on the top. He set all he wanted to give his soon to be widowed wife. Inside the chest laid the letter, the recording, his captains jacket, his captains hat, his favorite shirt, his most prized flag and a picture of him and his wife together at a picnic.

" Please take good care of these, tell her I'm sorry." Captain John told Gotenna. Gotenna showed her emotions for once, she was sad, but slightly understood his reasoning.

" I will Captain. Thank you for your valuable sacrifice, you have shown great bravery. You will be honored for this heroic sacrifice, may you rest in peace knowing you have done and saved many lives. Till all are one." Gotenna told him proudly as she gave him one final salute. He gave one back and responded, " Till all are one." He told her while smiling. Gotenna took a picture of him smiling, for his wife so she may know he died smiling and thinking of her.

Gotenna gave one final nod as she walked out of the cabin, shutting the door and started to carefully run towards the deck and ran towards the Mother- Ship. She saw Jay, Ace and Gale standing on the Mother- Ship's deck along with the passengers they had rescued standing there wondering probably what took her so long.

Gotenna made sure they were OK as they started to sail back towards the base in which they resided in. But before they were out of the fallen ships sight Gotenna looked back. She looked back knowing that his sacrifice will be known and honored. She walked back to her quarters and set the valuable chest down, containing the remains of items of Caption John Hasrison. She sat it down, then walked to the door, knowing she has a ship to keep safe. But before she left she shed a tear for him. He was a friend of hers before the war started. But what would make her cry when she laid down to sleep tonight was a note for her. It read,

" A captain must go down with his ship, and a queen will go down with her country."


End file.
